Where Am I?
by shadow angel 101
Summary: While handling one of Tsunade’s scrolls, Sakura teleports to Dual Academy. Will love blossom or will chaos ensue? You vote for pairings. NarutoYugioh GX crossover sorry! Off hold! YAY!
1. Vortexes are old school

Where Am I!

Summary: While handling one of Tsunade's scrolls, Sakura teleports to Dual Academy. Will love blossom or will chaos ensue? You vote for pairings.

Naruto/Yu-gi-oh GX crossover

Oh and just to clarify:

Sakura: 16 years old

Jaden: 16

Syrus: 16

Zain: 18

Alexis: 17

Chazz: 17

"Sakura." Tsunade called. "Can you put these scrolls in my library?" "Sure, Tsunade-sama!" replied the bubbly 16-year old.

The fifth hokage handed her apprentice a few dozen scrolls, and called to the pink-haired kunoichi's back,

"Oh, and don't open any of them. They will teleport you to another part of Japan!"

"No prob, Tsuande!" Sakura said, struggling with the scrolls.

When she finally got all of them within her grip, she slowly went up a staircase, to Tsunade's personal library.

'Holy shit!' Sakura thought. 'Why the hell does Tsunade have so many damned scrolls!'

When she finally reached the landing, Sakura pushed open the library door.

She immediately smiled at the smell; a cinnimonny scent with a touch of jasmine. (A.N. I know it sounds weird, but it actually smell nice!)

Sakura strolled over to an almost empty shelf. She stuffed all the god damned scrolls in it.

Suddenly, one scroll rolled of the edge. As Sakura reached down to retrieve it, the scroll unfolded.

It was glowing a light green, when Sakura felt as though someone was pushing her down. When she finally lost her balance, the last thing she saw was a light green vortex… then complete darkness.

"Do you think she's alright?" A worried voice sounded. "She doesn't have any bruised." Another voice said. But this one was layed back. "She just fainted."

Sakura decided to open her eyes. She saw two boys about her age staring at her.

Thankz for reading peeps! And PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Duel Academy!

S'up peoples? Thanx to all those nice people who reviewed!

Okay so far the pairings vote is going:

Chazz-1

Syrus-1

Jaden-0

Zane-0

Come on people!! START VOTING!! please?

**Chapter 2-Where Am I?**

"Who are you?" Sakura asked calmly, but aware. Her hands slipped into her pockets as she felt the cold metal of her kunai, shuriken, etc.

One of the boys-the one with brown hair and eyes-grinned.

"I'm Jaden!" He exclaimed. "And this is my good friend, Syrus!" pointing to the shorter boy next to him.

"Hey!" Syrus said.

Sakura inwardly winced. 'Great. Just what I need, another Naruto!'

Jaden interrupted her thoughts. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sakura." She said instantly. 'Kuso! You're such an idiot! Why did you use your real name?' Sakura thought.

"So you're new here?" Syrus asked to what Sakura thought was a timid voice.

Unsurely, Sakura glanced around. Should she say that she had no clue were she was, or should she make up that _was_ new here. Where ever 'here' was.

Suddenly, she had an idea of where she was. Looking around made her realize that every one here was in uniform. It must be a _school_!

Sakura nodded quickly. "Yup, I'm new. Can you guys show me where you headmaster is?"

Jaden grinned. "Sure! Follow us!" He said walking through a hall.

Sakura hurried to keep up. Syrus looked sideways towards Sakura.

"Is that your actual hair colour?" he finally blurted out.

Sakura inwardly sighed. 'I swear, pink hair is so fucking annoying!'

"Yeah, it's natural." She answered.

"Here we are!" Jaden yelled happily.

Sakura bowed. "Thank you!" She exclaimed. Both boys stared at her, confused.

"You really don't have to bow!" Jaden said, waving his arms. She just smiled and entered through the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry for the short chapter! The next chapter will be longer, promise!!

PLZ REVIEW AND VOTE FOR PAIRINGS!!


	3. First Duel!

Soooo sorry it took so long to update with the hold and all… yeah.

So enjoy the chapter!!!

And so far, Chazz is winning the vote for the Sakura pairing! So if you don't want Chazz/Sakura, then VOTE!!

So far, the vote are:

Zane-1

Zaden-2

Syrus-2

Chazz-5

Oh, and also PLZ REVIEW!!

//-----------------------//

Where am I!?- Chapter 3

Sakura knocked on the headmaster's door. A voice from within said, "Come in!"

She entered, looking slightly nervous. Looking at the man, he was just about her height, sort of fat and balding.

He smiled at her. Looking at her headband, he said, "You're one of Tsunade's nin, aren't you?" His smile faltered very slightly. Sakura wordlessly nodded. He continued, "Usually Tsunade very sends any of her shinobi here, unless an emergency…"

Sakura slightly blushed. "You see, I'm Tsunade's apprentice, Haruno Sakura. I accidentally teleported here while putting her scrolls away… so if you don't mind, can I have the scroll to get me back to the shinobi world?"

Now, he was frowning. "Well, Sakura. The thing is, I _don't _have that scroll. Here, you can't go back unless you become one of us; duelists!"

Now she was looking very confused. "What do you mean, _become one of you_?" The headmaster (What's his name?) sighed, and then told her all about duel monsters, trap, magic and spell cards. Basically, he just said everything you need to know about dueling.

Sakura's eyes were sparkling with excitement. Sure, she didn't actually like being away from Konoha, but _dueling_ sounded so cool!! Grinning she said, "I think I got all of that. So the main objective of the game is to get your opponents' life points down to zero?"

He chuckled. "That's just about it." "How do I get one of these decks?!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to contain her excitement. The headmaster grinned also. "There is a shore in campus called "Gamerz cave." (I got that from 'Dark Oracle.') "You can go there, and get all the cards needed for your deck. Since you don't have any money on you, it is alright for you to take anything I need. Come to think of it, I think I'll go with you if you want."

Sakura nodded. "If you don't mind."

//---------------------//

At 'Gamerz Cave'(Sorry, couldn't think of anything better!)

"Okay, Sakura." The headmaster started. "You will need an assortment of magic, trap, spell and monster cards. Remember that some monsters my have low attack or defense points, but still have an effect when played. Things aren't always what they seem!" (Sorry, I just had to add that!)

She nodded, and thought, _'It is like me as a kunoichi. When enemy shinobi see me, they just see a weak little girl. My strength is practically a secret weapon towards them. Just like these monsters' effects.'_

//----------------------------------------//

Sakura smiled at the headmaster. "It there anything else we need?" He seemed to think about it as he scratched his chin.

"Only a duel disk and a uniform!" He answered finally. "I have a duel disk in my office," he continued, "I also have a few uniforms."

Sakura nodded. "But now, where should I go?"

"Well, you're going to be a Slifer red first, alright?"

Sakura looked completely blank. "That is the lowest level of our academy. Since you are new to this, it will probably be best for you."

She just nodded. He smiled. "Anyways," he continued, "Come with me. I'll give you your uniform, and you're ready to go!"

Sakura grinned as he began to walk back. "Duel Academy, here I come! CHA!!"

'_**You go, girl!!'**_

//------------------------//

(I would end it there, but it wouldn't be fair to those waiting for this chapter)

This is after they come back and crap

Sakura aimlessly walked around the campus, trying to find something to do. Unfortunately, the headmaster forgot to appoint a guide for her.

She looked down to her current attire. She was wearing a red mini-skirt and a white and red top. It looked sort of unnatural to her, but she liked it anyways.

On her wrist was a weird piece of metal, called a 'Duel Disk.'

She suddenly bumped into a girl wearing the same attire. She looked snobby, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. (This is an OC!!)

"Who are you!?" She asked her nose up in the air. Sakura refrained herself from hurting the girl. She hated people like that.

Sakura tried to make herself look stoic. "It's common courtesy to introduce yourself first." (A.N. Guess where I got that from!?)

The girl looked scandalized. "_I _am one of Japan's most beautiful and rich women. _And_ the best duelers of this place. My _name _is Gemini Renaldo. Ever heard of me?"

Sakura smirked. "Nope. I'm Sakura Haruno. And, also, if _you're_ one of Japan's most beautiful women, and pity all Japan's men. "

The girl sneered. "Uh! And where did you get that pink hair dye? An emo store? And I'll bet you that you can't even duel! I challenge you to one right now!!"

Though she stayed cool in the cover, inside, Sakura was shaking. "Fine. I accept your challenge."

Gemini smirked. "Follow me!" she commanded, her nose waving in the air. Sakura rolled her eyes, but followed her anyways.

//-----------------------------------//

Gemini had led her into the campus of the school, near the forest. In the distance, Sakura could hear water flowing. _'Probably an ocean or a lake._' She thought.

"Okay!" the snobbish girl started. "Let's duel!!"

She did a movement with her arm, and Sakura did the same. Suddenly, something like a blade erupted out of each side. In the middle, she slipped in her deck, which was previously in her pocket.

"Let's do this thing." Sakura said underneath her breath. "I go first!" Gemini called out.

Sakura nodded.

'_Wow, my first duel, and not even a day in this dimension'_

'_**Let's beat this girls' ass down, and show her no one insults us!!'**_

'_Damn straight''_

//----------------------//

Sakura 4000/4000 Gemini

"I play Skelengel (Atk– 900 Def- 400) in defence mode! And since it is face up, I draw one more card from my deck!" She started off. "And I play two card faces down. I end my turn."

Sakura nodded. Looking at her hand, she saw she had Seiyaryu, Mystical Space Tycoon, Monster Reborn, D.D Warrior Lady, and Luster Dragon.

"I play one card face down and Luster Dragon in Defence mode!" (Atk-1900 Def-1400) "I end my turn."

A few passing students had stopped to watch by now. There just happened to be Jaden and Syrus in the crowd. "Go Sakura!" Jaden yelled.

Gemini looked down to her cards, then to the audience. She frowned. She crush, Jaden, was cheering for the messed up pink-haired bitch!

_'I am not going to lose to this newbie!!'_

//---------------------//

Okay, I would add more, but I have no idea what to put down. I have a list on which cards each girl has, but the problem is I have no idea what their attack and defense points are.

So forgive me, and I'll do my very best to update soon.

PLZ GIVE ME IDEAS IN YOUR REVIEWS!! God knows I need them. I do have one idea but that will come on later in the story.

GOMEN!!!

Oh and also, I'm keeping up this poll for two more chapters, so tell me who you want to be paired up with Sakura.

Oh, and last, PLZ REVIEW!!

: ) And don't deny it. This chapter is much longer then both of the other chapters.


End file.
